


Flowers From Beyond the Grave

by fuzzybooks



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Flowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo did become very old for a Hobbit, but he was never going to outlive a Dwarf. So he arranged for the dwarf to have a reminder of his love every year after his death. Based on a prompt, based on an article.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers From Beyond the Grave

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: So there's this (http://25.media.tumblr.com/a61886a0b9d924ffb48d97ac34fff9eb/tumblr_mhvz3f1DBt1r4lw85o1_1280.jpg) and it made me sad and I realized this would be a nice prompt to even out all my happy prompts.
> 
> So, someone dies and arranges for a bouquet to be sent to their love every year after they die. Because before they gave them a bouquet with a note saying "my love for you grows" and the new note? "My love for you is eternal."
> 
> Just. Yeah. Anyone who dies/anyone who lives after.
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4373.html?thread=9982485#t9982485

 

He had arranged it with the Gaffer, he had, Bilbo knew he would never live as long as Bifur, he was after all only a Hobbit. 

The Gaffer promised to make sure that the dwarf got his bouquet every year, even if he eventually had to pass the job on to his son. 

It was never anything they spoke of, Bilbo’s death. It was not, as some believed, because of the thought that if it were not spoken of, it would not happen. No, it was because between them, they didn’t have to speak of it, because they knew. As each year passed and they got to see Frodo grow up, they knew they would on day be parted. 

They were happy though, content. Bifur had received a bouquet of flowers, picked by Bilbo with a card that read “My love for you grows”, and the message was not only written in the card, but in the flowers he picked. It was terribly romantic, if you had asked either of them.

 When Bifur was left with an empty Hobbit hole, the home they had made and shared, laughed and fought in, he felt incredibly lonely. Bombur and his wife were nearby, fussing and worried, and Bofur hung around the edge of the property waiting, for what was the question. He knew they were worried he would break, and his heart had already been broken in many ways, but he knew more than most that season change and sometimes, when they left, they took the things you loved and cherished with them. 

 They had stayed in Shire, as respected as any member of the community was, after their help when Saruman and his helper came, they opted not to return to Erebor or the Blue Mountains. Hobbiton had become the home that they had never really had anywhere else. It was lonely now, and Bifur itched to have something to fill the silence, but it was home.

 And then the day came, when Samwise Gamgee knocked on the door, carrying a bouquet, and Bifur didn’t have to look at the card to know it’s meaning. It was one that he tried to show Bilbo every day they shared.

 

My love for you is eternal.


End file.
